Before the Ring
by Vixen Edge
Summary: There were 9 men doomed to die. They weren't always wraiths. So who were they? Who did they leave behind?   I'm thinking about creating the other 8 stories..


A Ring of Power

Talk of Rings filled the air. Everyone was talking about these great gifts, that the Gift Giver, Annatar, was sending out. The rings were special in a way. A way of belonging, but at the same time, someone who had those rings, would be powerful.

The Rings were supposedly gorgeous; Elven- made. They had names and special qualities. They were said to have power themselves, as well as grant you power.

I never thought that Addric was into any of those things, but he too was excited about seeing if he could find one. At the time, Addric stood tall, and was revered by many who dwelt here. He was no prince or anyone of fame. But he was prominent for a reason that our eyes were veiled to. He was chosen. Addric was just one of the great and noble people, who cared for others and sought out ways in which to better himself and others. It surprised me when he said he wanted a Ring, but at the same time, it completely made sense.

The Elves were given three as far as anyone knew, and the Dwarves were given seven. Now it was finally the time for Men. At first, people were hesitant, that the Gift Giver would freely present gifts such as these with wanting nothing in return. If I worked hard on something I would want people to appreciate it, earn it. But after a while, tales started to flow and rumors began to take root. The Dwarves were growing rich. Treasures filled their caverns and caves. The Elves grew in wisdom and beauty; they already had immortality. But think of Men! What men could do with something so powerful! In the hands of Men, we could accomplish so much! We could build great and prosperous cities, never have to worry for hunger and drought again. We could make a great people of ourselves, and give ourselves a name to really be known by. Sure the Elves were wise, the Dwarves were craftsmen. But Man would be important, healthy, maybe even learning the secret to immortality or special skill. Either way, it was to be certain, that a special Ring in the possession of Men could only prove conducive to a rich and luxurious life. Who wouldn't want that?

The Ring came up in conversation one night, after a comforting dinner with family. Addric took me aside and told me what he planned to do with the ring if he could have it. I expected a noble answer from him, but it never came. His answer was purely selfish and it warmed my heart.

"Rings mean something," he said, sitting down near the fire where I lounged. "They're great for power and pride, but I want to show you that nothing is too good for you."

I looked up at him and smiled, trying to understand what he really meant. He continued then. "A normal ring will not do, now that I know something better is out there. I want to get this Ring for you." Then Addric got closer and lifted his hand to my cheek. He stroked it with his thumb and grinned, as if he could be stuck there forever and it would be fine with him. "I want you for my own, my love, my precious." he whispered.

And even after all that, I was heartbroken to see him go. He gracefully jumped on the back of his black horse and looked around one last time. A few people from the village came to see him go. He was rather known here, and people like me were sad to see him go. Although no one felt what I was feeling. Addric was journeying someplace that even he didn't know. No one knew what he would face or when he would come back. I just closed my eyes and tried to recall the warmth of his hand on my cheek. I opened them just to see him wave goodbye. Then he galloped away.

Foolish, yes, but I waited for him to come back everyday. I gazed off in the direction he'd left, just to see if maybe he'd come back that day, that the journey was really just a matter of picking the thing up. Of course I was flattered that he wanted to get this amazing and lusted after ring just for me, but honestly, I'd rather just have him back home and safe.

Days passed by so very slowly they felt like lifetimes. And a lifetime away from a loved one is hardly a life worth living. My life really became an empty shell after he'd been gone for weeks, and a whisper of a creature when he had been gone for many moons. No word was ever brought back. The village didn't receive much news at all.

Soon, however, we heard that the Elves had taken their Rings and hidden them. This stirred up much discussion in the town. Why would the Elves hide such a thing? Surely, the wise beings would have just cause for this. And if they were hiding, what were they hiding from? What could Elves be so cautious of?

And one day, without warning. Addric came home. He galloped home as if nothing had happened. He looked as if nothing was different, except his eyes looked as if he hadn't slept the entire time he was away. Although I was concerned, I put it aside to make way for my feelings of euphoria. It was like water being poured across a parched sand, or like a vibrant spirit rising from ashes. I ran to him, and threw my arms around his neck and hold him to me as tightly as I could. It took a minute to realize, but when I did, I held him out at arms length to examine him. He never held me back. He had just stood there like a confused animal. Unfocused, vacant.

"Addric?" I said softly, hoping not to betray my hurt. But just then, a flicker of recognition came back, and it was like he had just arrived.

"Love!" he cried. Then he proceeded to pick me up and twirl me around. "I have something for you," he said mischievously. "Follow me."

I dropped everything I was doing. Finally Addric was home and we were finally together again. My own love. My precious.

Addric lead me to a wooded field. It was open enough to easily move around, but shaded as not to feel vulnerable. He kissed me on my forehead and stepped back. He took a black woven cloth out from behind him and started to unfold it. I anxiously waited, staring at he hands move protectively around the cloth. Then he stopped. I looked at him questioningly, but soon enough, he shivered as if a wind had chilled him and then continued to open the cloth.

I thought wildly of what this magical and precious ring could look like. Maybe it was made from the finest most delicate silver. The metal swirling and cascading over itself into a genuinely Elven pattern. Or maybe it was made out of hearty gold, with rubies and sapphires encrusted into it. Or maybe even, it was made from hot stone- black as the night and soft like satin. Visions of patterns and design flew in and out of her head, mixing and morphing until her excitement was almost fit to burst. Slowly but finally, Addric revealed the Ring.

The dull thing lay in the cloth, mocking her memory. It was just a gold ring. What was so special about this? Yes, of course it may have had magic sewn into it's design, but as far as magic goes, I thought it would chose a better host. This ring was the plainest thing I had ever seen. It was a gold band, that looked sort of worn and dirty, like Addric had taken it from a traveler.

Addric laughed, reading my face like a book. He always could tell exactly what I thought before I had time to voice it.

"I'll show you," he said as he stood up. He handed me the black cloth to hold and he walked a few strides from me. "I wasn't impressed either when I had finally found it. But that only lasted until I learned a few of its many tricks."

I looked at him puzzled. Tricks? Just then, Addric held up the ring, slipped it on his finger, and amply disappeared. I looked around frantically and was just about to scream when Addric popped right back out of the thin air he had been stolen into. I didn't understand what I felt. It was interest, but anger. It was curiosity, but fear. It was even pleasure.

Addric stepped back once more and started digging in the ground like a fox does to make holes. After he had dug for a bit, gold coins sprang forth like the water should have. He picked them all up and handed them to me. Speechless, I only watched him.

He wiped off his hands and looked to the sky. He closed his eyes and held up his arms and it began to rain. Beautiful droplets fell slowly from the sky and as they landed, disappeared. The ground never became wet. Nor Addric or I got wet. Only the sky in which it fell through new about the rain falling. He brought his arms down and the dry rain stopped.

"Don't be afraid," he said. He then took his hand and touched it to my face, in our special routine. But this time when our skin touched, I felt something I never wanted to feel again. At first, it was so pleasant I wanted it to never end. It was like a surge of energy and life. But it quickly changed. Soon I started to feel hot and anxious. I felt malice and discord. Then images I had never seen crossed my mind like a dream I couldn't control. A fiery mountain, a deep abyss, lands I didn't know the names of, barren and burnt lands, dark cloaked and evil creatures, and a great eye. All this happened in an instant and was forgotten the second it was over. Only a memory of a memory could be salvaged. A half of a thought. I shook my head, and started to feel nauseous.

The next morning was different. I expected Addric to be waiting for me. We hadn't arranged anything, but I had assumed we would meet. Soon I found out that no one had seen Addric all morning. The day progressed and still no sign of Addric. Finally as dusk, he appeared. He looked sort of drawn out and weary. I lead him to his home and put him to bed after a full meal. He didn't eat much. I wished him a good rest and left his domain feeling sad.

A week passed and Addric was back on his feet again. "I want to show you something," he told me excitedly. We ran to a nearby grassy pasture and he held me in his arms. After a while, he turned me around towards him and looked at me lovingly. He reached behind him and grabbed the black cloth he had told me to hold his first day back. I was so excited and anxious because I knew what was coming. We were finally going to get to stay together until the end of our days. Of course I knew my answer. I had been prepared for this for a very long time. There was a time I thought that this day would never come, but it was here now and was savoring every last bit.

Until my heart dropped.

At the sight of the ring he held out for me, a million thoughts all battled each other for dominance in my head. Some contesting were "how could he do this?" and "maybe it's not so terrible" and "I didn't want it in the first place." Anything to try to console myself.

In his outstretched palm, on top of the very cloth that had held the ring that he went out to find for me, sat a very pretty silver ring. I looked at it, and looked at him. I forced a smile and took the ring from his hand. He smiled and stood up, pleased. Slowly, he took the ring back and put it on my finger. He smiled but I couldn't stand what he had done. We both knew it was obviously different. Did he think I wouldn't notice?

"Where's the real ring?" I asked bluntly. He looked angry for a moment, then tried to play it off as confusion. But we both knew that he knew what I spoke of, so I stayed quiet.

Finally, he shifted his weight and sighed. "I found the Ring. It came to me. And it is mine to do with as I please, for if I not the will do release it, than that is for me to decide."

Hurt by his words, I looked away. I couldn't say why I was so upset. I could have cared less about the Ring a week ago. He took my head in his hands and gently made me face him again.

"This Ring may not turn you invisible, but the wealth with improve our household. We shall use the Ring together, as a family. Our house will grow in wisdom and knowledge and wealth. What do you think? And I as head of the household shall be its keeper," he ended with a smile.

All hurt and anger washed away. Foolishness shouldn't be acted on for very long. I looked back at the little silver ring that really meant something, and I was pleased.

He walked me home, but I didn't see him for the rest of the day. He came to say goodnight then disappeared for the whole of the next day. I would wake up and no one had any reports of Addric going anywhere nor had he been seen doing anything. I looked for him in his house, but if he were there I did not see him.

Everyday for the next week the same thing would happen. I would not see him all day long, and then he would show up to say goodnight, then vanish again.

"Where do you go all day, my love?" I asked one night. But he said nothing. I noticed that each night when he finally did appear, he looked skinny and tired. Each night this effect worsened. His colors seemed to fade, but he was as vibrant as ever. It was like his mind was aging and his body staying young. But then he smiled. The smile surprised even him.

"I'm doing this for us," he said in a whisper. He kissed me goodnight and then we off again.

He spoke less and less with each visit. After about a week, the only words he spoke were "I'm doing this for us." But this brought me no comfort. Each time he said this it sounded less of a comfort and more like he was trying to convince himself, or remember. Soon he spoke naught to me when he came to say goodnight. And soon after that, he stopped coming at all.

I looked everywhere for him, calling his name and disregarding all the head shaking coming in my direction. I knew the people disapproved of my actions. But I hadn't a choice, nor did I care about them. The prospect of a growing family of wealth and wisdom grew tasteless in comparison to losing Addric. Especially since I didn't know what I had lost him to.

One night, I came back to the room I slept in, longing for the pillow I used for comfort now. It had enough tears within it to become a sea. But as soon as I lay down, a figure appeared out of thin air. It startled me half to death but I couldn't scream. The figure stood tall, and was surrounded by darkness. He wore a black cloak, and his hood was raised so shadow fell upon his face. He stood menicingly over me and I shook with fear. The creature reached behind him and produced a crown. It was silver like my ring and had think sharp points. He held this out to me.

I looked at the crown and then to the creature. I hesitantly reached for the crown and as soon as I touched it, a flood of images fell through my brain. The sensation of riding a creature so fast with such deadly force, the power held in only a hand, a council of nine counterparts that matched to this hooded figure, the crown being placed on the creatures head, and the memory of Addric and my hands touching.

This last image broke me in a place that may never be restored. How did this creature know of Addric? Maybe he knew what became of him. I looked up at the creature, afraid but willing to face such a fear if it meant getting some truth about where Addric had gone.

The dark figure held out his hand, fingertips up waiting for me, just like the image showed. I reached out my hand once more to meet the cold hand of the creature. More images poured through me. Addric walking alone in the woods, his black horse following him, Addric riding across distant lands I hadn't seen, and then it become more disturbing. Images moved to show times when I was calling in the field and Addric stood next to me, memories of when I went to his house to look for him and he followed me around, images of Addric standing over my bed as I wept for him, unknowing that he was right there the whole time. The creature moved its hand away and tears sprung to my eyes. But I was confused.

The creature turned to leaved and I called out to it. "What have you done to Addric? Where is he? When will he be back?" I yelled. I was slightly aware that others may hear me but I cared not.

The hooded figured turned slowly while reaching for his head. His cold fingers grasped the edges of the hood and pulled it back, revealing the shadow of Addric. He was made of smoke and bones, completely transparent and opaque at the same time, his face shifting from noble to deadly within moments and back again to create an ever changing being.

That's when I realized that this creature was Addric. This dark hooded figure was my Intended. The thought hit me like a boulder. Tears like rivers flowed freely from my eyes, but my face stayed, unmoved, too scared to think. I got up then and closed the gap between us. I walked slowly towards him, watching as his face changed from shadow to light like a flag flapping in the wind. A noble flash and then the shadow of smoke and desire. I watched his eyes, hollow as they were, as I stepped towards him.

"Addric?" I whispered. The figure stood as if nothing happened. "Addric?" I said louder. Still no recognition from him stirred. I feared he was gone forever. The thought unbearable to me, I thoughtlessly threw my arms around him, like I used to do, and sobbed openly. I stood that way for a while, hugging what may as well have been a pillar for his coldness and unresponsiveness.

But then everything changed. A surge of fiery warmth shot through him and he held me to tight to him, like the days of old. "I'm doing this for us," he said, his voice horse, like it was the first time he had spoke in decades. It made my heart race alarmingly, but I couldn't let go.

Just like that, the heat that flowed between us was gone and left an empty shadow in its place. Addric was gone. This hooded creature he had turned into remained; cold and emotionless. I dropped my hands to my side, and walked back to my bed.

After a minute, the creature that was Addric came over to me and touched his cold fingers to my forehead. One last flood of images before he left forever. The image showed Addric and I together in a large house I had never seen before. A house I somehow knew was ours. Three sons and a daughter ran around playing in the yard. I knew we had much land and a great number of livestock and horses. I looked at how wise Addric looked, his face the noble one I saw on the creatures ever changing face. My smiling face looked to his, full of knowledge and richness. My face in the image turned then, to look forward and looked straight to me. She gave a curt smile as if she had a secret, and her eyes flashed menacingly. The images stopped.

I didn't know what this vision meant. Is that what Addric thought would happen? Is that what he believed was happening? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that image of the future I had lost would haunt me forever. I would never be the same, never have a life worth living. I would never find true happiness with the loss of Addric.

The shadowed creature that took the place of Addric turned and left then. And I thought of our journey together. The thought of the Ring in the beginning seemed so beautiful, a gift. But now I knew it for what it really was. It was an evil creation, meant to ensnare it's wearer and turn it into something unnatural. Of course I was flattered that he wanted to get this amazing and lusted after ring just for me, but honestly, I'd rather just have him back home and safe.


End file.
